Hi-5 (Series 10)
Series 10 premiered on July 7, 2008 on Nine Network. Created by Helena Harris and Posie Graeme-Evans, the original format was produced by Southern Star Group. This marks the last appearance of Nathan, Charli, Sun, and Kellie. Stevie joined because Tim had a motorbike accident, it seems like Casey Burgess joined earlier in, but she was scrapped and was still Charli due to having a too high of a budget. Cast 'Hi-5' *Nathan Foley *Charli Robinson *Sun Pezzimenti *Stevie Nicholson *Kellie Crawford 'Puppeteers' * Noni McCallum as Chatterbox/Jup Jup Songs of the week Infobox Playtime.png|Playtime (Playtime) Infobox We're A Family.png|We're A Family (Family) Infobox Planet Earth.png|Planet Earth (Planet Earth) Infobox The Best Things In Life Are Free.png|The Best Things In Life Are Free (Be Free) Infobox Abracadabra.png|Abracadabra (Abracadabra) Infobox Jump And Shout.png|Jump And Shout (Jump & Shout) Infobox When I Grow Up.png|When I Grow Up (Tomorrow) Infobox Techno World.png|Techno World (Techno World) Infobox Come Alive.png|Come Alive (Come Alive) Episodes CD * Planet Earth DVDs * Playtime! (2008) * Jump And Shout (2009) TV Series DVD * Hi-5 - Series 10 (3 Disc Set) Coming soon on DVD in December 2, 2015. Notes *After said "And together we're Hi-5", two or three of the members are continuing with a dialogue on the episode of the day, still on stage. This scheme has been reused in the British version which launched the exact same year. Unlike Hi-5 House, giving an announcement of each episode in another place setting. *Stevie Nicholson was the only member to re-perform two songs from his debut season: **Playtime for Series 15. **The Best Things In Life Are Free for Season 16. *Stevie Nicholson only did Making Music Segment in this season, All others are did by Shapes In Space. *The four members are retiring due to those reason: **Nathan Foley has to concentrate in a Solo music career, was replaced by Tim Maddren. **Sun Pezzimenti has to settle down and enjoy marry life, was replaced by Fely Irvine. **Kellie Crawford has to settle down and enjoy life, was replaced by Lauren Brant. **Charli Robinson has to pursue other interests, was replaced now with Casey Burgess. **Casey Burgess was planned to be in this season, but was scrapped and still Charli due to a high budget. Gallery Hi-5_Intro_With_Cast_Season_10.png|Hi-5 Intro With Cast Playtime dvd.jpeg|Playtime! Jump And Shout dvd.jpg|Jump And Shout CD Planet Earth.jpg|Planet Earth DFHdghsfdgdfhrh.png|Chatterbox Jup Jup Season 10.png|Jup Jup Tim's Intro Season 8.png|Stevie's Intro Series 10 Nathan's_Intro_Season_8.png|Nathan's Intro Series 10 Charli's_Intro_1_Season_8.png|Charli's Intro 1 Series 10 Charli's_Intro_2_Season_8.png|Charli's Intro 2 Series 10 Charli's_Intro_3_Season_8.png|Charli's Intro 3 Series 10 Charli's_Intro_4_Season_8.png|Charli's Intro 4 Series 10 Kellie's_Intro_Season_10,_Playtime_Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 10, Playtime Week Kellie's_Intro_Season_10,_Family_Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 10, Family Week Kellie's_Intro_Season_10,_Planet Earth_Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 10, Planet Earth Week Kellie's_Intro_Season_10,_Be Free_Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 10, Be Free Week Kellie's_Intro_Season_10,_Abracadabra_Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 10, Abracadabra Week Kellie's_Intro_Season_10,_Jump And Shout_Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 10, Jump And Shout Week Kellie's_Intro_Season_10,_Tomorrow_Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 10, Tomorrow Week Kellie's_Intro_Season_10,_Techno World_Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 10, Techno World Week Kellie's_Intro_Season_10,_Come Alive_Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 10, Come Alive Week Kathleen's_Intro_Season_8.png|Sun's Intro Series 10 Fit Bit Tips Intro_1_Season_10.png|Fit Bit Tips Intro 1 Series 10 Fit Bit Tips Intro_2_Season_10.png|Fit Bit Tips Intro 2 Series 10 Fit Bit Tips Intro_3_Season_10.png|Fit Bit Tips Intro 3 Series 10 Fit Bit Tips Intro_4_Season_10.png|Fit Bit Tips Intro 4 Series 10 Fit Bit Tips Intro_5_Season_10.png|Fit Bit Tips Intro 5 Series 10 Sharing_Stories_Intro_Series_8.png|Sharing Stories Intro Series 10 Children's_Framework_Season_10_Playtime_Week.png|Frame For Children Series 10, Playtime Week Children's_Framework_Season_10_Family_Week.png|Frame For Children Series 10, Family Week Children's_Framework_Season_10_Planet Earth_Week.png|Frame For Children Series 10, Planet Earth Week Children's_Framework_Season_10_Be Free_Week.png|Frame For Children Series 10, Be Free Week Children's_Framework_Season_10_Abracadabra_Week.png|Frame For Children Series 10, Abracadabra Week Children's_Framework_Season_10_Jump And Shout_Week.png|Frame For Children Series 10, Jump And Shout Week Children's_Framework_Season_10_Tomorrow_Week.png|Frame For Children Series 10, Tomorrow Week Children's_Framework_Season_10_Techno World_Week.png|Frame For Children Series 10, Techno World Week Children's_Framework_Season_10_Come Alive_Week.png|Frame For Children Series 10, Come Alive Week SOTW Set Series 10.png|Song Of The Week Set Puzzles And Patterns Set Series 10.png|Puzzles And Patterns Set Shapes_In_Space_Set_Series_10.png|Shapes In Space Set Body_Move_Set_Series_10.png|Body Move Set Making_Music_Set_Series_10.png|Making Music Set Word_Play_Set_Series_10.png|Word Play Set Sharing_Stories_Set_Series_10.png|Sharing Stories Set Category:2008 Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:Nathan Foley Category:Sun Pezzimenti Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Hi-5 Category:Nick Jr. Category:Nine Network Category:Southern Star Group Category:Children's Frameworks from Series 3 to 10